


Daddy's Little Girl

by welcome2myparade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, No Romance, Oneshot, Tony has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bright eyed 17 year old is found in the kitchen eating Thor’s poptarts and drinking Natasha’s chocolate milk, everyone is confused. Except for Bruce and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

The [girl](https://media.giphy.com/media/S6xLcaSpjehri/giphy.gif) had guts, Clint had to give her that. She was drinking Natasha’s chocolate milk and chowing down on Thor’s favorite strawberry poptarts. 

 

The girl was thin, short with a mess of thick red curls and dark green eyes to spare. Freckles dotted her cheekbones and the strong, straight nose that looked horribly familiar to the Avengers, but they couldn’t figure out why. Full pouty lips distracted Clint for a second before he saw the t-shirt she was wearing. “If lost, return to Anthony Stark”. It was signed by Anthony Stark.

 

“Hi.” The girl ate the last of Thor’s last poptart, a look of dismay crawling over Thor’s aristocratic face. 

 

“My poptart.” Thor dropped on his knees, trembling in horror. “WHHHHHHHHHHY?”

 

“Jesus, Thor, what’s with the yelling?” Tony called as he walked in the kitchen. He looked tired as he scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Eyyyy.” The girl lifted her milk towards Tony. 

 

Tony blinked, squinted and sighed. “Maria Lydia Tanner, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“‘M hurt, dad.” Maria said, revealing another pop tart from her sweater pocket. She opened it and, to Thor’s horror, took a big bite without toasting it. “Mom kicked me out.”

 

“Why?” Tony crossed his arms. 

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Maria replied. 

 

“Stark, who is she?” Natasha scowled at Maria who smirked in reply. “That’s my milk.”

 

“Is it?” Maria leered towards her. “Come and get it then.” 

 

“Maria!” Tony warned. “Um, guys, this is….this is my daughter. Maria Tanner-Stark.”

 

…

 

…

 

“You have a daughter.” Steve said, obviously in shock. 

 

Maria wiggled her fingers at him, her lips lifted in a gorgeous smirk. Clint wanted to groan. Figures she’d be an avid flirt like Stark, Clint thought. 

 

Everyone quieted as there was a quiet shuffle and Bruce walked in, looking tired and ornery. There was a heavy glint of green in his eyes and everyone looked wary. 

 

“Uncle Bruce!” Maria dove off the stool she was sitting on and practically tackled the Hulk into a tight hug. 

 

“BRUCE KNOWS ABOUT HER?” Steve shouted, anger and betrayal in his voice as Bruce patted her back half heartedly and Thor began to sneak towards his beloved pop tarts. 

 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Natasha said dryly, picking the glass of milk up and downing it with a hardened look on his face. “Banner and Stark are “Science Bros”.”

 

“No judgement.” Tony pointed his finger at her. 

 

“No judgement.” Natasha said blankly. 

 

Tony shook his head, looking incredibly tired, and wrapped an arm around the red haired girl. “C’mon, kiddo. Let’s go to my lab and you  can explain why you’re here and not with your mom.”

 

“Alright.” Maria said brightly. 

 


End file.
